Gloriosa on the warpath/Gale's and Gaia's duet
This is how Gloriosa on the warpath/Gale's and Gaia's duet goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. at the camp docks, Human Rarity is in the middle of her fashion show dress rehearsal Evil Ryan: sighs What's taking Ryan and Bubsy so long? Megatron: Same thing for Crash. James: Not sure but I'm sure they'll be along eventually. Rigby (EG): I hope they are OK, Odette. Human Rarity: Where are Twilight, Sunset and the others? sighs they're missing our dress rehearsal. Sci-Ryan: feeling tired Boy. I love running. Human Rainbow Dash: Sci-Ryan? Where are the others? Lemon Zest: What's up, Ryan? Sci-Ryan: You see, guys, they're just a bit... you know, held up. Evil Ryan: By who? Sci-Ryan: Oh, no one you'd know. Crash Bandicoot: arrives Sci-Ryan. What happened to Ryan? gasps Crash Bandicoot: Maybe you should dress us up in the fasion show. Human Rarity: I suppose we can get started without them. Whenever you're ready! pop music Crash Bandicoot: Cool music. What outfit you and your sisters got, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Our Welcome To The Show outfits. Evil Ryan: How did you and your sisters turn to good, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: You already know. sighs Didn't you even see it happen? Evil Anna: Matau's bandmates are in thier Fall Formall outfits, Dagi. I hope Ryan is ok. Adagio Dazzle: Yeah. Me too. I'm sure he's fine. Aria Blaze: Me too. Ryan is a nice chap. I feel fine with him. walks along with Sir Dan (EG) to the steps Flain (EG): Scar? You think you and your buddies hope that Ryan will come back? Scar (EG): I hope so, Flain. My friends will think so as well. Gaia and Gale are nearby. They float towards the camp, the brambles growing behind them Snips: They looks... different. Snails: Yeah. They look.. taller. Chompy Mage: Maybe I should follow those two. Right, Chompy Puppet? Chompy Puppet: Let's go see what they are up to, man. Chompy Mage runs to the docks, not noticing Gavine and Nanc-anos are right behind him. Meanwhile Human Rarity: This is only a preview. I've got another entire line I'll debut at the real thing. a record scratches and the music stops Oisin Ryan: Why did you stop the—? gasps Crash Bandicoot: Is it Dr. Cortex, Oisin? gasps No way, mate! Human Rarity: Oh my goodness! Gaia Everfree: Attention, campers! Everfree Prince Gale: Surprise! Trixie: It's Gaia Everfree! Kaos (Good clone): And her friend Everfree Prince Gale! Emmet and Flash Sentry: They're real! Bulk Biceps: screams We're doomed! Doctor Crash: Ryan?! Timber Spruce: Gloriosa?! What are you and Ryan doing?! Evil Ryan: That's Ryan and Gloriosa!? Am I losing my mind, Applejack, or their feet not touching the ground? Human Applejack: Not sure. Rigby (EG): Now there's something you don't see everyday. Human Pinkie Pie and Matau T. Monkey: Freaky-deaky! Ex-Terminator: That is very strange. Everfree Prince Gale: My friend Gaia have an announcement to make! Gaia Everfree: Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session at Camp Everfree. Everfree Prince Gale: But, not to worry, my subjects. WE'VE GOT THIS!!! Sean Ryan: Ryan? What happened to you and Gloriosa? Everfree Prince Gale: Ryan and Gloriosa no longer exists. We... are... GAIA EVERFREE AND EVERFREE PRINCE GALE!! (EG) screams and hides behind Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: This is what I didn't want you to find out! The others are trapped in a cave thanks to them! Crash Bandicoot: What does the rest of you look like, Gale? Everfree Prince Gale: Me. Only not me. Jibanyan: I don't know about this outfit, Ryan. I think it's cool. Everfree Prince Gale: Whatever. begin to make a thorny bramble wall around the camp, Crash and the others jump out of the way as the dock is destroyed in the process Dr. Neo Cortex (Skylanders): Come on! Really?! We just literally finished building that! Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Welcome to my world. Sour Sweet: Grrr. Jet-Vac: Now that runway is destroyed and Bee is still missing. Where could he be? Crash Bandicoot: Dock, Jet-Vac. song We will stand for Everfree starts playing Everfree Prince Gale: We have waited for the day~ Gaia Everfree: To send this greedy wolf away~ Everfree Prince Gale: Now the magic is our salvation~ Gaia Everfree: Gather close in our protection~ Everfree Prince Gale: We... will... stand for Everfree!~ brambles grow as he sings Sci-Ryan: Wow. Everfree Prince Gale: Behold the beauty of nature in all it's glory~ Gaia Everfree: No need to fear the vultures at the door~ Adams runs from the two towards Principle Celestia, Vice Principle Luna and some other students Everfree Prince Gale: Right here you have us to protect you~ Within these walls of thorns~ grow in front of Celestia, Luna and the students as he sings Gaia Everfree: For Everfree, forevermore!~ Matau T. Monkey: Timber. What do we do? Timber Spruce: The axe and chainsaw. That should cut them down. Come on. Jibanyan: Let me help out. Paws of Fury! puncheing the brambles Matau T. Monkey: Let's do this. and Timber grab an axe and chainsaw and starts to cut the brambles Everfree Prince Gale: They have come into our domain~ Here to seal our camp in chains~ brambles grow back twice as strong as before. Gale's and Gaia's vines stop them cutting them Gaia Everfree: But we have held it for generations~ Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan! Spare me! Everfree Prince Gale: nods This is just a complication~ We... will...~ Everfree Prince Gale and Gaia Everfree: Stand for Everfree!~ brambles grow as they sing Everfree Prince Gale: Trust in us, this is for your own good~ Don't be afraid~ Nature is our friend~ uses his magic to grow a flower for Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Cool. Everfree Prince Gale: All of this beauty that surrounds us~ Gaia Everfree: Every lovely bloom~ Designed to defend~ brambles grow around the gazebo Sci-Ryan: Big finish! Everfree Prince Gale and Gaia Everfree: Let them come! Just let them try!~ We're not about to say goodbye!~ This camp will be here throughout the ages~ Written into the history pages~ We... will... stand for Everfree!~ brambles grow as they sing Sci-Ryan: Bravo! Good duet! You did well! Yeah, Gaia and Gale. Everfree Prince Gale: You like this song, Sci-Ryan? nods and kneels to Gaia and Gale Gaia Everfree: Anyways, we have to save our camp. Spikewave: Well, I'm not sticking around to hear that groove. Let's help Ryan's friends, Gale. Conaria Lacey: Glad I'm a Shadowbolt, Spikewave. Percy: Ryan! You can't do this! Everfree Prince Gale: Why not? I know you call me by the name Ryan, Percy. BUT I GOT THIS!!!! Spikewave: Oh. Everfree Prince Gale: Time to save this camp. Crash Bandicoot: You think it's Ryan? James Lacey: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan is still a hero. Everfree Prince Gale: It's me! Ryan! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Is that you? How did you become like this? nods and points to the geodes on his necklace James Lacey: Whoa. Ryan. My buddy. How come you are with Gloriosa? Everfree Prince Gale: She needed help. Sci-Ryan: So much of that. Everfree Prince Gale: Guys. I'm still a hero. I'm Ryan. Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): Only the real Ryan would know the answer to this. What is Ryan's favorite color? Everfree Prince Gale: Blue. Emmet: Okay, so you're Ryan. Sci-Ryan: What is it? Meg Griffin: out her Keyblade I hope my love is pretending. Evil Ryan: He is. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Ryan? It that really you? Everfree Prince Gale: Yes, Human Crash. I am the Prime-prince of Friendship Nighlock remembers. My friend Princess Twilight is a princess and not a Prime. I am the new Prime. Crash Bandicoot: Not that I know of. Dr. Neo Cortex (Skylanders): Nancy? What have this magic done to you? Nanc-anos: The name's Nanc-anos now. Sci-Mike: What happened to Ryan and Gloriosa? Sci-Ryan: Ryan and Gloriosa are here in those forms, Mike. Sci-Mike Shadowbolt POWER!!!! Everfree Prince Gale: his magic to tie Sci-Mike up. laughs crazily Gaia Everfree: Crash Bandicoot: Ryan! Why are you doing this? Everfree Prince Gale:Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan